elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Nytu's beginner god killer
Set up Firstly this is a beginner deck using only 1 rare weapon and does not require any upgraded cards to win. I used mark of time but aether, death, earth, gravity or life could all potentially work with a little tweaking. The Deck Optional: add a Miracle to improve elemental mastery rate General Strategy This deck relies on a fairly long but controlled fight and as such is not suitable for T3 elemental mastery. It has deliberate weaknesses against certain deck types in order to maximise your chances against key god targets. As a deck without upgrades it's success rate will inevitably be low but when you do win the chances of an elemental mastery are about 9/10. Basic strategy is to play armoured scarabs to devour enemies and feed the Bone wall. Use Sundials to prevent your Bone wall getting hurt while you destroy enemy's chances. PU Scarabs when they have grown a bit. Use eternity to disrupt and also to prevent yourself decking out. Upgrades Upgrade the Plate armour to Heavy armour as soon as you can, this is very important as it will improve your win rate significantly. After that probably upgrade towers. God specific strategies I have listed the strategies in order of difficulty starting with the easiest. Thank's to Breachs' guide for making it possible for me to take on the gods in the first place and win! Chaos Lord A complete pushover unless he gets a really good mutation early (even so you can still win). All his creatures start with low health and are fairly slow to come out. This god has massive quanta generation and uses Dissipation field which will mean you may have to deck him out unless you .........PU a Fallen druid before devouring. Due to the low stats he will never use crature control on this unless it is the only thing left. Use your newly acquired druid to keep mutating one of your own creatures until you get steal or destroy ability then dismantle Chaos Lord completely. If you can PU a fallen druid and get steal/destroy on something early enough, leave his dissipation field alone and just destroy his towers to cripple Chaos Lords quanta completely. Miracle An easy win. Occasionally miracle will get a 'light' draw and bring out blessed dragons early and kill you quick. Mostly Miracle starts with Pegasi then FFQ. Take the early pain and only use sundials when the dragons come out. If you get eternity early use it to send blessed dragons back home. Don't be afraid to deploy scarabs early as this god cannot hurt creatures or permanents. Use eternity to prevent yourself from decking out and wait for miracle to deck out or PU a FFQ and produce your own fireflies to eat and attack with. Fire Queen Pretty easy as long as you can get an armoured scarab out early. If FFQ plays an eagle eye before you can start munching you're toast, if she starts off by playing lots of bonds early your chances improve a lot. It is important to limit Fire Queen's fire quanta build up to nullify direct damage spells so gobble up FFQ as a priority. As with Miracle you can PU a FFQ to ramp up your own damage. Your chances increase dramatically if you have Heavy armours. Incarnate There are lots of other set ups that would make mincement of this guy, with this deck Incarnate can be tricky and requires a high degree of control. He has lots of skeletons to take down your bone wall and any thing that builds up your wall will also build up his. Bloodsuckers can be annoying if you get a below par draw. The best chance of success is to keep armour in reserve an play as many scarabs all at the same time as possible and only when you have gravity quantum built up then buff any that don't get infected. If you get the eternity weapon out early this will really help, you can send your infected scarab back into your deck to clease or get rid of enemy creatures without spawning loads of skeleteons. Try to devour the non skeletons as early as possible before incarnate plays too many graveyards. Steal and deflag his graveyards as a priority and don't let your bone wall collapse. Graviton Quite complex and requires practice and luck. With no upgrades you will be very slow and need to take some early pain. Wait untill you can play a scarab with double armour and a sundial in the same turn (and ideally a bonewall as well to build up and also as an explosion magnet). The sundial is essential as Graviton may play Gravity well on your lone scarab and kill it straight away if his creatures can attack. Keep munching away and use eternity to put the strongest fire eater back into Graviton's hand, pump up a single scarab with all your armours. Depending on how threated you feel by Gravity pull on your key scarab you can PU an Armagio for protection or a fire eater for offence although this relies on Graviton using firestorm to reduce its health sufficiently to make it through the Gravity shield. Don't PU scarabs as you want these all with low health to chip away at Gravitions health. Save you deflag and steal for Graviton's weapon, Titan, as this will kill you very efficiently and a greater threat to your victory than Gravity shield. Your chances are dramatically increased if you have Heavy armours. Gemini A pig, sometimes strangely easy, a lot of times impossible. Get a scarab out early and eat the Phase recluse, important to only eat with one scarab and buff it up. Save your sundials until you see Gemini has a reserve of gravity and aether quanta then play a sundials. Gemini will try to play a huge assault of several PU'ed, momentumed dragons. If you have a big enough scarab to eat these guys, good job! More than likely you will need to ride out the attack using sundials and use eternity to send the dragons back, PU one for yourself first if you get the opportunity. Gemini has limited gravity pillars and only so many momentums so you can shut him down if you keep sending the dragons back. If you make it this far just ride out the Phase shields, stealing them if required. If Gemini plays Lobotomiser early and you can't deflag it will ruin your chances. Rainbow A horrible fight but also the most satisfying win. Mostly this guy will grind you into dust very quickly. You will need a good draw and luck with your quanta to succeed. Rainbow will grow a Forest spirit or 4 very quickly, and suppport with werewolves and shriekers and can hit with multiple creture control spells in a single turn. Use this to your advantage! PU a powerful Forest spirit (20+ hp), and Rainbow will throw everything at it leaving your scarabs to munch. An early eternity draw is essential to send his strong creatures back into the deck so Rainbow can bring them back more bitesized. Rainbow has a lot of tricks and can turn the tide against you even if you start to get the upper hand but can get through his deck very fast and you can out deck him without having to recycle any of your own creatures back with eternity. Saving a couple of sundials for a last stand can help you snatch victory. Morte Morte is borderline impossible without upgrades. Steal and deflag his graveyards, get a bonewall up early and get your empathic bonds out early. Free skeletons and empathic bonds should save you from any poison. Skeleton death from plagues will also keep your bone wall up. Don't start playing creatures too early, Morte will waste retroviruses even if you have no creatures and he has no bone wall or graveyard. When you do start putting creatures down stagger them to draw out plagues. Update: Recently added a fallen druid and against morte managed to steal a graveyard then mutate the skeleton to have steal ability, stole the rest of the graveyards and beat morte very very easily with mastery. Conclusion: a couple of fallen druids and maybe an extra steal make morte (and probably incarnate to) very easy. Hermes Should be possible in theory due to the low hp count of his creatures and your ability to reverse Lava destroyers. In practice will rain fire down on you and kill you before you get going. Don't forget PU I used it on a good lava destroyer then eternityed Hermies' Seism Impossible with this deck. Update: I have resisted adding more enchant artifacts to make this god easier as it will only slow the deck down against most of the other gods. I have managed to fluke a win against Seism by having 50/50 split of quantum towers and pillars. By only playing one of each it is possible to draw out the quicksands while keeping you quantum income ticking over. The biggest problem by far is then the ultra annoying reverse time which will send your armoured and pumped up scarabs back to your deck preventing you from devouring the shriekers before they can burrow. Scorpio Impossible with this deck. Update: By adding a Graveyard, a Fallen Druid and having approximately half the cards in the deck upgraded this deck can beat Scorpio by using massed skeletons with empathic bonds to counter the poison. The fallen druid will eventually give you a creature with steal to take Scorpios Trident and destroy all his pillars, or something with destroy to again cripple his pillars. This is still a very hard god and requires a good draw and favourable quanta generation.